ASA: The Chosen Ones
by hatakehitsugayaa-hime9
Summary: It's about 3 from different backgrounds who have to work together to you know, save the world. Sounds cliche but it's actually really good, trust me: if you're looking for fun, action, romance and GREEK MYTHS!
1. Chapter 1

MAIN CHARACTERS

Amaka, an African girl- Amaka lives in a village in Mombasa, Kenya. Her father Nywegu was killed in a war. Her father owed people a lot of money and therefore when he died all their cattle and other material things were given to his debtors. Her mother fell apart when her father died, so Amaka has to work on their family farm to provide for herself, her mother and her two younger brothers. Being the only female child in her family, she is expected to get married to a wealthy man who would provide for herself and her family. Chief Ngugi of a neighbouring village wants to make her his sixth (6th) wife but she always refuses. She speaks her native language, Swahili, but she can also speak English. She is a very good dancer even though she comes from an impoverished family as she learns by watching others. She has a photographic memory and has dark brown almond shaped eyes. Amaka has charcoal black hair which is cut in a short crop. Her skin is like dark chocolate and her lips are shaped like toffee. Amaka tells her best friend Nshira all about her problems, but little does she know that her own best friend is jealous of the fact that Chief Ngugi likes Amaka and she secretly desires to marry Chief Ngugi.

Star, a New York girl- Star is an only child whose parents are overprotective of her. She is from a well-off family in Queens so her parents do not let her out much at night. This leads to her feeling a bit rebellious at times. She is extremely flexible due to her previous study of gymnastics and ballet as a child. She is a straight-A student at New YorkUniversity majoring in language arts and especially enjoys Greek and Latin which she speaks fluently. Her teacher Mr Braiser helps her with some of her academic problems and she looks up to him as a role model because he helps her with her problems. She has long waist length blonde hair, blue eyes and a slight profile with long limbs. She has pale pink lips and a pointed nose. Her best friend Natasha listens to her and covers up for her when she is in trouble as they are like sisters despite their differences in colour, size and age.

Alexandriella, a girl from the year 3013- Alexandriella is the daughter of a rich trillionaire. She is a bit of as stuck-up snob and is seen as second best to her twin brother, Alexandèr by her parents. Though she is really good at swimming, yoga, karate, exotic dancing and rope climbing they do not notice as they focus on her brother who wins races, tournaments and competitions. She does not like being called Alexandriella and tells everyone she meets to call her Alex. Juan calls her Ella which makes her smile. Alexandriella personally dislikes Suzanna Mistry, her brother's girlfriend and the feeling is mutual. Alexandriella has dark black eyes, soot black hair and full pouty lips. She has three best friends; Juan, who she normally spends her time with, and Juana and Juanita who usually spend time with each other. These triplets are her cook Thula's children. Alexandriella goes to Thula and Lee for advice. Alexandriella is very competitive which sometimes gets out of hand. Even though she doesn't dress it, she is also a bit of a tomboy as she hangs out with Juan a lot and is very aggressive.


	2. Chapter 2

Okpen- Okpen is a wise man who pre-told the futures of Star, Amaka and Alexandriella. He is very mysterious and not much is known about him. The three will have to meet up with him in order for him to tell them their mission.

Isabella, an Italian princess- She has been in the captivity of Quentin in Hades for five years. She was to marry Prince Antonio for their kingdoms to merge and end a war between their kingdoms.

Quentin, prince of Hades- Quentin's father is forcing him to get married before his twenty-fifth birthday or else he will be banished. He kidnapped Princess Isabella with the help of Cerberus his father's dog. He plans to marry Isabella very soon.

Kabukabo – Kabukabo is the wise man in Amaka's village. He is actually her protector though Amaka does not know this yet. He tells Amaka that she is a chosen one. Kabukabo prefers to take a backseat and let Amaka figure things out by herself only helping her out when she is in trouble.

Nshira - Nshira is the best friend of Amaka and her confidante. Nshira actually likes Chief Ngugi and wants to marry him, so she strongly supports Amaka's decision not to marry him. She also helps Amaka escape Chief Ngugi.

Chief Ngugi - Chief Ngugi is a chief from a village neighbouring Amaka's village. He wishes to make Amaka his 6th (sixth) wife but much to his dismay she always refuses. He is obsessed with marrying her and will use any means necessary even blackmail.

Natasha - Natasha is the best friend of Star and the person she trusts the most. Star tells Natasha everything when Star is in trouble Natasha covers up for her as they are like sisters. Natasha will do anything for Star and loves her very much. She helps the chosen ones a lot.

Mr Braiser - Mr Braiser is a professor in New YorkUniversity. His wife and daughter died in car accident after which he embarked on a journey around the world in search of inner peace. After a year, he abruptly stopped and became Star's protector. He became a professor at New YorkUniversity to watch over her. He treats her like a daughter and gives her advice, fatherly love and support when she needs it.

Thula – Thula is the cook in the Powers' residence. She is the mother of Juan, Juana and Juanita, Alexandriella's best friends. Thula is actually the protector of Alexandriella and became her cook to fulfil her duties. She and Lee give Alexandriella advice when she asks for it. She is more a mother to Alexandriella than Alexandriella's own mother.

Lee - Lee is the yoga instructor of Alexandriella who knows all about her being a chosen one even though he is not her protector. He and Thula give Alexandriella necessary advice and encouragement. He also helps her keep herself in top shape physically and mentally.

Juan - Juan, older brother of Juana and Juanita, only son of Thula, is the best friend of Alexandriella and the only person who calls her Ella. He and she spend a lot of time together resulting in them being quite close.

Juana and Juanita - Juana and Juanita are Thula's daughter's who are very close to each other. They generally keep to themselves and are rarely noticed. Due to this, they hear all the going-ons in the house and are quite knowledgeable.

Suzanna Mistry - Suzanna is Alexandèr's girlfriend. She dislikes Alexandriella and is only dating Alexandèr because he is the son of a rich man. She is a social climber. A bushy redhead with bright green eyes, Suzanna would use any means to get what she wants. She has a bad sense of fashion.

Alexandèr - Alexandriella's older brother. Alexandèr wins trophies and medals in everything he takes part in. He is generally respected because of this and his wealth. He is an hour older than Alexandriella.


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue

"My spell has been cast. If you're not married by your twenty-fifth birthday you will be banished onto earth; doomed to live as a mere mortal." Hades voice echoed in Quentin's head.

He wondered why his father Hades, lord of the Underworld (hell) thought him to be irresponsible, after all, life in Hades was one big party; with maids and servants waiting on you hand and foot, and a feast all night and day, who would blame him for being a little careless.

The stone boulder door rolled open and Philip, Quentin's older brother, walked in. Quentin, with his dark brown locks was the exact opposite to Philip's blond wavy hair; but they all had the same dark empty eyes. In fact all twelve of Hades' children had the same dark empty eyes. "Well, what are you going to do?" Philip asked. "At least you have five more years to look for the perfect bride. You can marry a witch, a goddess or a princess. Though goddesses are quite scarce, so you can't even find one to trick or kidnap, and witches are in hiding though with a good look on the witch-o-meter you might find a bad witch with strong powers. Why and how else do you think I picked my wife, Jessica? And if you can get a princess who could neglect her duties then you've got it. Well, think about it. I wish you all the best."

He left with his words playing in Quentin's head. Quentin walked over to a screen basin that was like an encyclopaedia. "Show me a princess." he commanded. The water in the basin began to swill and suddenly a picture of a red-head with emerald eyes in a tiara reading a geography book appeared. This is who I pick he thought.

Chapter 1

Princess Isabella sighed. How beautiful these butterflies are, she thought. Her mother had allowed her to go to the countryside with her maids to feel the breeze, and see the birds, butterflies and the forest. She sighed again with a smile on her face. Then, suddenly a brightly coloured butterfly flew by. It caught her eye because it glowed a strange green. She hesitated, but it seemed to call out to her to follow it. She took her binoculars and butterfly net and rushed after it swiftly. The butterfly fluttered away, but Isabella was so curious she started to follow it, mesmerized. Isabella did not realize that she had dropped her net and binoculars. Neither did she realize that the forest was drying up and browning and that all the flowers were wilting.

Suddenly, the butterfly stopped in a clearing in the middle of the forest. A huge three headed dog with dragons for a tail jumped out and grabbed her with its paw. She screamed and yelled whilst everything moved around like a whirlpool.

Julietta, her maid ran into the princess' room and found out she was not there. She ran around till she ran into the forest but all she saw were giant paw prints as big as a man's face.

"Aaah! The princess is missing; these cries rang out throughout the palace. The queen, Queen Nyurka, the princess' fiancé, Prince Antonio and the maid Julietta were all in the ball room when the soothsayer Okpen arrived in a cloud of billowing blue smoke.

"The princess has been taken away, to the dark fruitless land of Hades'' he said in a croaky voice. "Only three can save her and until their destinies entwine all we can do is to wait. For the chosen ones, the chosen ones …"


	4. Chapter 4

**5 years later**

**In New York City**

Star sighed as she brushed her long waist- length blonde hair. A college freshman in New YorkUniversity, Star lived with her parents in Queens, a suburb of New York City. As she brushed her hair she caught a glimpse of the bracelet on her wrist. It was not at all beautiful with its blue, pink and green beads and a whiteSkull locket hanging in the middle. She had had it since birth. Her parents never told her where it came from and how she got it. She brushed her long hair with one swish, put her brush down and went to bed. That night, Star couldn't sleep as she kept having nightmares. She tossed and turned and tossed and turned. Finally, she was able to sleep dreamlessly.

_Whilst she was asleep, Okpen in his chambers was performing a strange dance. When the full moon came out, he poured a pink powder into a stone basin and chanted some strange words._

Suddenly, the skull on Star's bracelet rose and began to glow an eerie white and a matching necklace appeared on her neck. Her hands then started glowing.

_Okpen chanted, and the skulls jiggled, danced, and danced, and danced._

**Nightfall in Mombasa**

Amaka felt worried. It was not because her mother had gone into another crying lapse, because that, was quite normal, but she felt as if something strange was about to happen. As she was going to bed, her eyes caught on the bracelet on her arm - she didn't know that Star and Alexandriella also had one as they had never met- she thought it was strange. As she slept, the skull on her bracelet started to dance about.

_A swirling mist filled Amaka's head and Okpen came into her mind. "You have a destiny." he said to her. Princess Isabella came into her mind sad and alone in a stone room wearing a huge diamond ring._

Then she woke up. The cock crowed twice, meaning that it was two in the morning. Amaka quietly crept out of her hut in and crept past her mother's hut and her brothers' hut and went into the bush. Meanwhile Chief Ngugi was out for a midnight stroll and he saw Amaka creeping into the bush. He immediately became suspicious and so he decided to follow her. Amaka followed the footpath in the bush till it ended, ran to the nearby stream, washed her feet and took the riverside path till she got to a mud hut with a fresh grass roof.

When she entered the hut, it was all pitch black, but the ground was hard, not sandy. Then a loud but mysterious voice exclaimed, "I've been waiting for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**The year 3013**

**Paris, France**

Mademoiselle Alexandriella", Clarita said. "S'il vous plait, ton père et ta mère attendre tu dans la salon de thé. Et ton frère monsieur Alexandèr est dans sa douche. Il dit ce c'est vous devriez retrouve dans son chambre.'' 'Merci, Clarita'' Alexandriella replied. She could have guessed that her mother and father were waiting for her in the tea room as her they spent practically half their lives there, especially her mother. Her parents were well-connected, as her father was a well-known businessman, Vincent Igor Powers (V.I.P) but her mother, Vinolia Indira Powers (V.I.P) formerly Vinolia Indie (Indira) Marriot was a socially well-connected woman, who grew up in the second most wealthy home in France. Her father, Vincent, was the owner of Powers Productions, where many new inventions and gadgets were created.

Being a twin, Alexandriella was expected to outshine, or at least try to outshine her brother in everything, but the only thing she could surpass him in was karate. With her waist length charcoal black hair, her pale, ethereal and translucent skin and her black eyes that looked like they had been highlighted with kohl, she attracted many guys even though she was not interested. As she climbed up the spiral staircase, she remembered the days she and her brother spent counting the number of marbles embedded in the stairs. When she got to the top, she took a left and knocked on her brother's door.

The cold shower pounded unto his shoulders and trickled down his back. Alexandér did not want to accept what his parents had told him. He couldn't believe that his sister was a special child. He was the good one. He was the one who won all the contests and competitions. And even his girl friend, Suzanna Mistry hated his sister, which showed how insignificant she was. He would gloat to Alexandriella, and when she felt sad, he would feel better.

As he heard a knock on his door, he tied a towel round his waist. He grabbed his swimming trophy and walked over to the door.

**In New York**

Star woke up with a start. Her bed was cold. She opened an eye to see why, and realised, her bed was covered in ice! She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't asleep; her hand was cold. She sat up, and even though she was dressed in only a spaghetti strap top and boxer shorts, she wasn't cold at all. She grabbed an icicle to throw in the bin, and suddenly her hand glowed and the icicle melted! Oh my GOD! She screamed, shocked at what had happened. She heard her parents running up the stairs to her room. _'What do I do, what do I do'_ she thought. "Star is everything all right?" her father yelled as he banged on her door. She opened the door a fraction and stuck her head through it. "Yes Daddy, everything is fine." She replied. "But sweetie," her mum said "we heard you scream." "Oh no mum, it was just a daddy-longlegs. I'm fine." She said. "Are you sure?" her dad asked. "Yes, yes am fine," she reassured them. _'This is so weird. I don't know what's happening but one thing I do know, things can't get any worse.' _Star thought. She turned to lock her door and as she touched it, the doorknob froze! _'I was wrong'_ she thought wryly.

**In Mombasa**

**2:20am**

"Who's there?" Amaka asked. She peered into the darkness. Suddenly a bright light blinded her. She blinked many times until she got accustomed to the light, and there she saw a bare-chested man sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Kabukabo!" she exclaimed. "I'm here to tell you about a strange dream I had." Kabukabo held up a hand to stop her. "I know your dream," he said "and I am to tell you what it means… Listen very carefully as you must learn this on your own. You are a chosen one. You have abilities like none other. You are not alone. There are two others. Your dream was not a dream, but a vision. You must find the other chosen ones and do what you must. You cannot know any more for now. Go."

**New York City**

**After lectures**

"So what's up in your geek class?" Natasha, Star's best friend asked. Fill me in so I can dazzle a few of my friends in my senior class. Why not tell me about the Greek gods, because that's my next project." "We're not geeks and it is not a geek class but … well, we have done it in class." Star said as she opened a bag of potato chips. Zeus, in Greek mythology, is the god of the sky and ruler of the Olympian gods. When the three brothers they disposed of their father, Cronus, they divided up the universe. "Zeus rules the sky. His brother Poseidon rules the sea, and his brother Hades, the underworld. There, Hades, with his queen, Persephone, whom he abducted from the world above, he rules the kingdom of the dead. Although he is a grim and pitiless god, unappeased by either prayer or sacrifice, he is not evil. In fact, he is known also as Pluto, lord of riches, because both crops and precious metals are believed to come from his kingdom below ground. It is a dim and unhappy place, inhabited by vague forms and shadows and guarded by Cerberus, the three-headed, dragon-tailed dog. Sinister rivers separate the underworld from the world above, and the aged boatman Charon ferries the souls of the dead across these waters. Somewhere in the darkness of the underworld Hades' palace is located. It is represented as a many-gated, dark and gloomy place, thronged with guests, and set in the midst of shadowy fields and an apparition-haunted landscape.

"Wow! That's real strange. Thank God it's not real. Imagine if it were. Life would suck. Anyway changing the subject, I went to the mall yesterday when you were in Mr Braiser's class. I found this low-cut sheath dress with a tight fitting bodice that goes excellently well with my skin and eye colour." Natasha said. Natasha was a black American who was too tall for her age, and a year older than everybody else in her class. This made her two (2) years older than Star as she was in second year. Her skin was the colour of hot cocoa, and even though she ate as much junk food as she pleased, there was not one blemish on her skin. Her eyes were almond-shaped and chocolate. She loved shopping and taking care of Star.

"Where are you going to wear it?" Star asked her. "To the senior ball of course, and you're invited. I pulled some strings even though am just a junior. So you have to look gorgeous or I'll be so humiliated." Natasha replied. "It'll be a first" she joked. Star playfully punched at her and she ducked, laughing. They gabbed on and on till 5:00pm and Star had to leave as she had to catch the 5:10pm bus to Queens.

**_The year 3013_**

**_Paris, France_**

"Hiyaa!" Alexandriella screamed as she did a triple bungee kick and punch. "Excellent work Miss Alex. You are just two steps from becoming the best karate woman in France. Miss Alisa said as she smoothed down her black hair streaked with bright red lines. This Chinese woman had sharp green eyes that made one get the feeling they could see through you.

Alexandriella changed from her karate black belt uniform into a peach spaghetti strap top, with a white and black mini skirt. She advanced to the limo and as she was about to sit, she slipped and as she was about to fall she reached out for the limo door handle. "Aaah!" she screamed as she fell flat on the sidewalk; but she noticed something was in her palm. She unclenched her fist and saw the silver door handle in her hand! "Is this a new gadget?" she asked Sindo Kandra, the chauffeur.

"Non, mademoiselle. Je ne comprends pas; I do not unnerstand zis." "Well, never mind." She told him. "Just get me to my yoga class on the double. Dépêche-toi!" she clicked the button that made a dark glass window rise between her and the chauffeur. As it rose she looked in the portable wardrobe installed in the limo and picked out a gold square necked tank top and a pair of gold and black leggings with lace ribs at the sides. As she carefully wiped off her make-up, she wondered,

_ What happened back there? I reached for the handle, and there it was in my hand. It was like I willed the handle into my hand, but that's not possible. I can't understand why, but I'll find out why. I'll have to ask Thula and Lee._

**_3 weeks later_**

**_In Mombasa_**

Amaka saw the bus drive into her village. The head chief of her village, Chief Baninya, explained that some people from America would be visiting their village. Everyone had gathered to see and welcome them into their village._' These people are really strange'_. Star thought. _'They all act so interested in us.'_ Suddenly Star realised one girl was absentminded and didn't seem as interested as the rest of her village. This girl seemed different. Meanwhile as Amaka watched the tourists, one girl caught Amaka's attention as she walked out of the bus. She had long blonde hair and pale blue eyes. The girl was walking with a tall dark-skinned girl, but she looked distant and far. Amaka caught Star's eye, and quickly looked down. "I'll be right back." Star told Natasha. She walked to the place Amaka stood, did the Swahili hand sign greeting her teacher taught her. Amaka saw something on Star's wrist. _'Was that what I think it was'_ Amaka asked herself? _'I had better make sure'_ .Amaka did the hand sign in reply. The skull on her bracelet jiggled and Star looked closely at it inquisitively. "Can …I …see that?" she asked Amaka in a shocked state. She slowly added, "Sorry. I- aaa-m-St-aa-rr. Wh-oo-are-yo-u?". "Am Amaka." Amaka replied, "And I do speak English."

"Oh." Star said. "Sorry again. So can I? Please see that?

Amaka drew back her wrist. She was awfully protective of the bracelet. But the American girl looked at her with such earnest in her baby blue eyes, Amaka reached out to show it to her. Amaka put out her hand and put the skull on her bracelet right next to the skull on Star's bracelet.

_Suddenly, there was a rush of wind. The skulls danced wildly and an eerie glow surrounded Star and Amaka._

Star jerked her hand back. "What just happened?" she asked Amaka. "I don't know" Amaka replied. "But that was weird." She said. Star felt strange. Now almost everything around her was weird. She remembered something that had happened just two days before, when an old man came up to her and said, "You are a chosen one; you, you, you." She guessed that he was a psycho, but then, she was the one emitting ice and fire from her palms of her hands. She didn't know how it happened, but for the past weeks, she noticed that nothing was impossible. Suddenly, Amaka spoke, breaking her train of thought.

"Follow me. I know the reason why all these strange things are happening." Amaka said. "Wait, where are you taking me? Star asked as Amaka kept tugging her. "You'll see." She said. Star looked back at Natasha. She was busy flirting with a tall African boy. So Star placed her hand in Amaka's as Amaka led her away from the bus and everyone else. They walked on a footpath until it reached a stop. Then, they went to a river where Amaka instructed her to take of her shoes and bathe her feet because it was a sacred river and in it was a goddess who was worshipped by many people in the village. Cleansing the feet was said to be a way of showing respect to the goddess and brought one blessing and good fortune. Then, they sat down and Amaka began, "You see, I am a chosen one, as are you." "How do you know this," Star interrupted. "Hush and let me finish" Amaka snapped. "I've had this bracelet since birth, and I see you have one too. Sometime ago, strange things started happening, and I was told by Kabukabo, a wise man in our village, that I was a chosen one and that there are two others." "Kabukabo, a wise man? Hahaha. Sorry but I don't really believe in those kind of stuff." Star laughed. "Whether you believe it or not is not the problem. It is happening and no matter what, it is what we do about it that counts. I had a dream, well, a vision really. I deciphered it to mean that a girl most likely a princess has been kidnapped for marriage. She was to marry this other prince, and if not a war will break out which would pull other countries in leading to a huge war- end of the world kind. This must mean that we and the other chosen one have to save her. So we need to find the person who will help us and the last chosen one, save her and save the world. Get it?

"Whoa!" Star gasped. "What! Wait, what are you saying? I never knew that my life would be so complicated. I'm sorry but no. But I'm not ready for this. This is too much for me. I mean I just came here on a field trip not for all this. I don't want to be the one to save the world, and I think my friends might be looking for me. Star said shaking. "Fine, but wait, don't go." Amaka replied. "Please." "Just give me some time to think." Star said.

Later on in the village, there was a feast being held for the visitors from America. Around a blazing fire, Amaka and Nshira and some other village girls in dry-grass skirts were dancing. They danced and by the firelight, their shadows looked like paintings, and the rhythm of the drums haunted all those watching and listening.

_Chief Ngugi watched Amaka dance. He took no notice of the girls she was dancing with. He knew he had to make Amaka his sixth (6__th__) wife. Not even what he had heard Kabukabo say about her would stop him. Yes, he heard everything, but then he knew that was what made her special. Nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted._


	6. Chapter 6

**_The year 3013_**

**_Paris, France_**

**_1 week later_**

My life is worsening, Alexandriella thought. Thula and Lee hadn't been able to explain what happened, and she had been levitating and willing things for the past month. Everything about her was shrouded in mystery. Like, a minute ago while she was soaking in her bath, her body suddenly floated in the air for ten minutes and dropped back down. As she got out of the bath, she willed her towel into her hand and mentally picked out what she would wear to school that day.

In school, after a series of lessons, Alexandriella, instead of going to the school café, went to her locker to use the telephone attached to the inside. Many girls complimented her on her bell bottomed blue and white jeans and a white top with a blue jeans jacket on top and her black designer boots. She made an appointment with Lee in order to stop by his house before going to prepare for the Crystal Gala she had to be a guest speaker at. Suddenly a curly red-head with emerald green eyes in a pink dress with a fuchsia waistcoat with matching bag and shoes came to stand in front of her and said "Look Alexandriella, just tell Alexandér that I'll meet him at 5:oopm. If not I'm free, well, you get the hint. Bye freak." As Suzanna Mistry left, because she was that girl, Alexandriella realized why she came to talk to her. At 5:00pm, the Crystal Gala would start, and she wanted Alexandriella to get her invited. Alexandriella shook her head as she stared at the girl. Her hair totally clashed with the pink and fuchsia but that wasn't what made Alexandriella stop in her tracks. It was the fact that the skull on her bracelet glowed. As she walked towards her limo, it stopped glowing. I wonder what is wrong, she thought.

**_In New York City_**

Star was confused. As Mr Braiser gave her some apple juice, she told him all about her problems, she calmed down, and he completely understood all she wanted to say. He didn't freak out about it, and so she told him about what Amaka said. "Well Star, I have a bit of a confession to make. I already know all that you said. I have known for quite a while, in fact before you even knew yourself. I am your protector, the person dedicated to helping you understand your mission. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I wasn't supposed to. About your problems, well, that's your destiny, you must fulfil it. I believe that everyone has a purpose in life. Do what you believe is right. Anyway, since I'm not your parent or legal guardian, I can't tell you what to do, but just follow what you believe is right." He said all this in a rush. Stunned, Star got up and began to walk out on him. As Star left the staffroom, she wondered what the right thing was. 'I know', she thought, as she sat in the bus to Queens.

**_In Mombasa_**

"Understand this, if you are the best friend that you claim to be, then you will stop Amaka from doing anything crazy." Chief Ngugi told Nshira in the dead of the night on a farm quite far from the village. An owl hooted nearby as Nshira replied, "Anything crazy like what? And what power have I got against Nshira?" "You are her best friend and so she takes you very seriously. You must stop her from doing anything like going to New York to look for that white girl." "If you really love her you would let her go. I am not going to help you." Nshira said. Chief Ngugi then said something in Swahili and a frightened look came in Nshira's eyes. With a sweep of his hand, Chief Ngugi left her alone to think about what he said.

**_At 2:00 am_**

"Amaka, please, you have to leave town; go and look for the girl who came here the last time. Your life is in danger if you don't go." Nshira whispered in order not to wake anybody up. As she said this she remembered that her life was in danger if Amaka went but then, she would find a way to escape. She really wanted Amaka to go. As she and Amaka planned, Nshira also secretly planned where she would go into hiding. As they had never hidden anything from each other, Amaka soon found out, and devised a better escape planned for the two of them. Amaka and Nshira would both trek to the airport in Nairobi, JomoKenyattaInternationalAirport, and then buy tickets to New York with the money Star left Amaka. At the airport, Amaka would call Star, because Star gave Amaka her number. They were to leave in three days with food and water. Amaka's uncle would have come to the village by then so he would take care of her mother and brothers.

**_In New York City_**

"Will you do it Natasha, will you cover up for me?" Star asked her best friend Natasha. She had planned to take a cab to KennedyInternationalAirport, then buy a ticket on a flight to JomoKenyattaInternationalAirport in Nairobi, and then take a private jet to Mombasa. It would take all her savings, but she had to find Amaka. "Yes, I will" Natasha replied, "I will say you are coming to my house for the week to sleepover. Then, by the time you and Amaka are back, you can go back to your parents and Amaka can stay with me." They planned and planned until the expected day arrived. That day, Star sat in a cab with Natasha and rode all the way to the KennedyInternationalAirport.

_When she got there, a strange wind whipped around her blowing her hair into her face, and the skull on her bracelet started glowing vividly._

As she entered the airport doors, she saw two African girls who were staying away from the throng of people leaving the airport. As they left and started walking towards the payphones, she noticed there was something familiar about them and was about to ask Natasha what she thought when she realised. One of those girls was Amaka. She quickly turned around and chased them yelling out Amaka's name.

**_Kennedy International Airport_**

"Amaka!" a blonde girl yelled. Amaka turned around only to see Star running towards her. "Star! I just came here to look for you am so glad I've found you." Amaka said. "And I was just about to go to Mombasa to look for you." Star replied. "That … that means you've changed your mind about destiny. That's great Star, wonderful. If only you could take us somewhere we can rest our feet because Nshira and I are very tired. And we might need a place to sleep for the night." Amaka, Nshira and Star walked towards the arrival car park and then took a cab to Queens.

_As they left the airport, a strong gust of wind blew and whipped everyone's hair into their faces._

**_Paris, France_**

**_2:00 am_**

'You are special. You are a chosen one.' These words played in Alexandriella's head in a like a broken record. So that explained the levitation and the telekinesis. When Lee and Thula told her she didn't believe it. But now, as she came to think about it, she realized that she was different. "It must be my destiny." Alexandriella said out loud.

_Suddenly, her bracelet started to glow brightly. "What's happening?" she wondered. Suddenly swirling bright lights appeared around her. Lee and Thula peered through her keyhole. They looked at each other's faces and smiles lit up both their faces which clearly showed that they were glad. The lights covered her completely, and then, she disappeared!_

**_In New York_**

**_1:30 am_**

"O.K, what do we do now, because we need to get the last chosen one. How do we do it?" Amaka asked Star as she sipped some hot cocoa in Natasha's house. Earlier, she, Nshira and Star had gone to Natasha's house because Natasha lived on her own with her uncle living downstairs in her basement. As Star thought, Nshira brushed out her brown hair and picked the dead pieces of hair of the grey sweatshirt Natasha gave her and looked out into the stormy night. "How about a chant?" she suggested. I mean since you guys have powers it should work. Right? Amaka and Star gave her a look. "I mean I was just saying." she quickly added. "Perfect!" Amaka and Star said in unison. "But wait, what do we chant?" Star asked. "I've got it! How about- spirits that be, bring the last chosen one here to me, ha ha." Natasha joked. "Actually, that's a pretty good idea." Amaka suggested after thinking a little. So they both sat on the floor with their legs crossed in Natasha's bedroom and began to chant- "spirits that be, bring the last chosen one here to me"- they chanted four times but nothing happened. Suddenly, there was a strike of lightning and the lights went out. "What just happened?" Star asked Natasha. "I don't know, maybe the electricity power went down. It should be back in a few minutes.

**_15 minutes later_**

"Well, since Natasha's lamps weren't charged we need to use candles." Star said with a shrug. "We don't mind." Amaka and Nshira said. "Let's do the chant again. Perhaps it'll work this time." She continued as she sat back onto the floor. Star held her hands and they began to chant in the light of the candles. - "spirits that be, bring the last chosen one here to me"- and suddenly, a strong wind blew through the room, and swirling lights appeared around Amaka and Star, obscuring them from Natasha and Nshira's gaze.

**_In New York City_**

"Where am I?" Alexandriella asked in confusion, "and who are you girls?" "Oh my God it worked. I can't believe it. Anyway I'm Amaka, and this is Star. You are the last chosen one. We are also chosen and we summoned you here because we want to fulfil our mission. We can't do it without you so, we called for you. Understand?" Amaka asked Alexandriella. "Wait, wait, wait, what, you mean there are three of us? I had no idea. Thula and Lee told me I was a chosen one, but I didn't know. I can't believe it. Wow. But then, well, if I have to work with you, I might as well start by introducing myself. I'm Alexandriella Shakira Annabelle Powers (ASAP). But you can call me Alex. And you are Amaka and Star. But who are those two girls there?" Alexandriella said all this as she tied her hair into a ponytail using a string that looked like her hair, an invention of her father's. "Oh, this is Natasha and that's Nshira. This is Natasha's house we're in. Hey, how about us eating, and then we'll find a way to go to the man who will tell us what to do." Star said as she placed down plates of pizza in front of herself, Amaka, Natasha, Nshira and Alexandriella. "Why are there candles all round?" Alexandriella asked. "It's hurting my sensitive eyes; I mean what is up with that?" "Oh, there was a power outage:" Natasha said. "Power outage? What is this the 21st century?" Alexandriella said sarcastically. "Actually, it is." Natasha retorted. "Where are you from, the future?" "It seems so. I'm from the year 3013. Well, this is freaky." Alexandriella said. "Freakier than our powers?" Amaka joked.

**_The next day_**

"Well, I guess we better change, and then we will find a way to go to our guide." Alexandriella said stretching as she got up off the couch, where she had slept. "Ugh my back is hurting like crazy." "Amaka slept on the floor and she isn't complaining." Star said. "Duh, she's probably used to it. I mean she comes from a village. Hello." "Wha-" Star started. "Where will you get clothes to wear? I mean Nshira and I came with clothes, and Star has clothes, so where will you get clothes?" Amaka interrupted getting off the floor, where she and Nshira had slept. "She can borrow my clothes, because I think she might wear my size. Natasha spoke. So, Amaka wore a lime green cloth wrapped around her chest, covering her body up to her mid-knees; and then she wore a pair of knee-length black tights. Star wore an off-the-shoulder bubble gum pink sweater material top with silver hearts embroidered on it; a silver skirt with bubble gum pink pleats, and bubble gum pink ankle-length tights. After a long look in Natasha's closet, Alexandriella wore a navy blue mini skirt that had a yellow stripe at the bottom with a pair of mid-calf yellow tights; a yellow cow-lick ¾ -sleeve blouse; and then she wore a navy blue ¾ -sleeve jacket with sleeves a little shorter than the blouse sleeve.

They sat on the floor, lit three candles, and as they held them they chanted a spell they had thought of the night before- Powers that be, take us to our guide, let us use our powers which from us no longer hide-. It did not work. They tried and tried until suddenly without knowing what was happening, they began to close their eyes think of a great white light and began chanting- by the powers above and by all things good, take us to our guide, let us leave this neighbourhood- and suddenly, they started to fade out of the room.

**_A cave far away in an unknown place_**

"Well, I can see that you three have worked out a way to get here." a strange croaky voice said. "Ah where are we?" Star moaned. "My head... I feel dizzy." Amaka mumbled. "Oh it's so dirty, my hair!" Alexandriella said. "You have found me, I'm your guide, and my name is Okpen." Okpen said quietly. "Oh my God it really worked" Alexandriella exclaimed. "Listen, and do not interrupt me when am talking to you. You are the chosen ones with unique abilities. But you need to know the full, complete extent of your powers and how to control them, because if you don't then they are useless." Okpen said to the three girls who had just appeared in his cave. He didn't seem the least disturbed that they had appeared out of nowhere. "Well, I know that I can, like, levitate, and I think, like, I have telekinesis, but that's all I know." Alexandriella said to him "You also have super speed" Okpen added to her list nodding slightly and Amaka spoke up, "I know have strange visions." "You can also emit laser rays from your eyes, and have x-ray vision too." Okpen told her. Then he said to Star, "Well, what about you? Have you discovered your powers?" "Well, I can freeze stuff; oh, I can also warm stuff using my hands." she replied. "You can freeze time too. But you've all done very well. You girls have progressed farther than I expected you to, but you still need training, and we don't have time, so you will stay here for three weeks, and then you will go to Hades and save Princess Isabella." Okpen said with an odd half smile on his face.


End file.
